


Day Three Hundred Forty-Eight || Lost Again

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [348]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All he wanted to do was be a cool friend and show her the Safari Zone...but now they're lost!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [348]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Kudos: 17





	Day Three Hundred Forty-Eight || Lost Again

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 18 and 88, and is followed by days 125, 127, and 278!)

All he wanted to do was impress her...and now they’re lost.

Admittedly, it isn’t the first time Sasuke’s gotten turned around in the Safari Zone. It’s huge! And though divided into sections with paths, it’s so easy to forget where you’ve come from, let alone where you were going. And given that he’s lived in Fuchsia his entire life, of course he’s been here a number of times.

And nearly every time, he’s gotten lost.

So, in reality...this time, he’s lost _again_.

But perhaps, a bit of backstory.

Hinata’s long-awaited visit from Cerulean had been going pretty well. Sasuke already helped her catch a Goldeen, and Neji _almost_ beat Fugaku for his gym badge. The Uchiha patriarch had agreed to train him a bit, so their stay had been extended (with permission granted by Hiashi, of course).

The two Hyūga had been settling in quite well. Neji spent all of the previous day training with Fugaku, Itachi even coming in to lend a hand. Which, of course, left both younger siblings (or...cousins, in Hinata’s case) without their elders to keep an eye on them. And today was headed in much the same direction.

When they finally headed downstairs, Mikoto greeted them warmly. “Did you sleep all right, Hinata?”

“Y...yes ma’am!”

“Well, I hope you’re hungry - there’s still plenty of breakfast left!”

“Did Neji and aniki already go to the gym?” Sasuke asked, clearly a bit disappointed as his brother yet again left him behind.

“They did. I believe Neji-kun wanted to get an early start on the training Fugaku is offering him.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be back when they have a lunch break! Maybe then your brother can spare some time to spend with you, ne?”

Not replying verbally, Sasuke just gave a solemn nod, which earned a sheepish glance from Hinata.

Considering the pair of them as they started digging into their meal, Mikoto then asked, “...Sasuke, why don’t you take Hinata-chan to the Safari Zone?”

He paused midway to taking a bite. “...huh?”

“It’s unlike anything else in Kanto, after all! Especially someplace like Cerulean. I bet you could show her all sorts of neat things.” His mother gave a wink and a smile. “You might even get to see some rare pokémon! What do you think, Hinata-chan? Does that sound like fun?”

Missing Sasuke’s sour pout, Hinata had brightened with starry eyes. “Oh, y-yes please! W-what kind of pokémon are in there…?”

“All sorts! A friend of Itachi’s volunteers there to help keep the pokémon in the reserve safe from poachers. She even has a pokémon of her own that was poached, but saved. She used to live in Lavender Town with an old man who helped take care of abandoned or injured pokémon. I bet she’d have lots of stories to tell you.”

Even as Hinata gushed over the idea, Sasuke picked at his food. While he liked the park well enough...the girl in question bothered him. Itachi seemed to find too many excuses to spend time with her. And with how jealous Sasuke could get about time spent with his brother, well...it meant he wasn’t exactly fond of her.

“You’ll take her, won’t you Sasuke?”

“...yeah, we can go.”

“Good! I’ll send my Butterfree to the reserve and let them know you’ll be coming. Maybe she can give you a tour!”

Sasuke’s expression pinched further. “No!”

Both girls paused, looking to him in question. “...why not?”

“I...I wanna do it! Hinata’s _my_ friend…” And he didn’t want anyone else interfering!

Looking a bit confused but also on the verge of understanding, Mikoto had gently shrugged. “Well...all right. Do be careful - it’s pretty easy to get lost in there.”

“We’ll be fine…”

Once they were finished eating, the pair had thanked Mikoto again before heading north toward the Safari Zone. Sasuke, no longer quite so grumpy, explained what the park was for. “Mostly it’s to help pokémon that are more endangered. They live there with very few trainers allowed to catch them. You gotta pay a fee to go in, and you only have so much time to look before you have to try again. The money helps with the park, and keeping the pokémon there safe and healthy.”

“Rare pokémon…?”

“Well, not _all_ of them are rare, but some are, like Dratini or Kangaskhan.”

“Do you think we’ll s-see one?”

Sasuke hesitated at that. Technically the odds were pretty low, but...Itachi’s friend had one of the pokémon in question. And it was even a shiny variety, hence it being poached. “...maybe.”

Arriving at the entrance to the reserve, the pair paid their fees, allowed a longer stay than a trainer as they weren’t heading in to try and catch any pokémon. And just as they were heading out the door -

“Hey, Sasuke-kun!”

The boy visibly flinched. Great...it was _her_.

“Heading into the park?”

“...yeah...m’taking my friend to see it.”

“I see! Is she a young trainer like you?”

“Er...kinda…”

“Sasuke-kun caught me a G-Goldeen yesterday! It’s my first ever pokémon!” Hinata replied, looking excited.

“Wow, congratulations! Be safe out there, okay? If you have any trouble, I’m sure one of the park rangers will find you. And Sasuke-kun can always send his Spearow for help if you need it, all right?”

“O-okay!”

Stubbornly taking Hinata’s hand, Sasuke tugged her through the door. “Bye…”

“Bye!”

That was this morning. It’s now early afternoon, and after a thorough romp through several areas of the park...the pair are about ready to call it quits.

...there’s just one problem.

Sasuke isn’t sure where he is…

“Um...Sasuke-kun…?”

“What?”

“Are...are we lost…?”

His stubborn expression only deepens. “...”

“Should...should we send for he-?”

“We’re fine! We just...have to keep going. This way!”

Stumbling a bit as he tugs her forward, Hinata has little choice but to follow. While she’s enjoyed herself thoroughly - they even saw a family of Kangaskhan! - the prospect of being stuck in here is unnerving. Especially since her stomach keeps gurgling… “S-Sasuke-kun -?”

“I don’t need any help. I know where I’m going!”

“But -?”

“I can do this on my own!”

Expression slackening in surprise, Hinata then digs in her heels, jolting Sasuke to a stop. “I-it’s okay to ask for help!”

“I can -!”

“Sasuke-kun…” She gives him a pleading look. “Y...you helped _me_ the other day...right? To catch Goldeen?”

“But...that was different…”

Able to puzzle out at least _part_ of why he’s upset, she flashes a sheepish smile. “I...I’m really glad you took me here! It’s been a lot of fun. But...we need to get back, right…? A-aren’t you tired? O-or hungry?”

His glance aside is telling enough.

“...let’s just send your Spearow, o-okay? Then we can go back, and have lunch with everybody. Ne…?”

“Oi!”

Both kids stiffen in shock, looking over to find a Rapidash galloping toward them. And on its back is the girl from before, worry clear in her expression. Sasuke can’t help a hint of a scowl - out of everyone, why her?!

Sliding from the pokémon’s back, she jogs the rest of the distance. “Are you guys okay?”

“Y-yes, we’re fine! Just a little, um...l-lost. I think I...I got us all turned around.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen. Why is she -?

“That’s okay! It’s easy to get lost in here - even _I_ still get a little confused sometimes! Mikoto-san was getting concerned, so I said I’d come look for you. How about you two ride on Rapidash, and spare your feet the rest of the walk?”

“Oh, y-yes please!”

The elder helps lift them up atop the equine pokémon, smiling. “Don’t worry, she won’t burn you - she’s very well trained to help people here in the park. Now, let’s get you back home!”

Minutes pass by in silence, and soon enough, the entry building looms up out the trees. Both let back to the ground, the pair make their way through the door...and run straight into Itachi and Neji!

“Oh thank goodness…!” Brows wilted in worry, Itachi latches onto his brother, who tenses in surprise. “I was afraid you’d gotten hurt and were stuck somewhere…!”

“I...I’m okay, aniki.”

“Hinata-chan! Are you all right?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine, Neji-nī. Really.”

“Thank you so much for finding them,” Itachi offers, looking to his friend gratefully.

“Of course! They actually weren’t too far out. I’m just glad they’re both safe and sound. Now, you guys better go get your lunch, ne? That’s a long time to go hiking without a snack!”

Waving farewell, the four of them take their leave, walking back to the Uchiha household. All the while, Hinata gushes to Neji about all they saw.

“M-maybe we can go in another time so you can see! It’s beautiful in there...we didn’t get to see any Dratini, o-or Chansey. But maybe next time!”

“Ah, did she not show your her Dratini?” Itachi asks.

“She...she has one?”

“Yes, though…” Itachi glances to Sasuke, who seems to wilt. “...I suppose it isn’t quite the same as seeing one in its natural habitat. Maybe we’ll all go back before you two head home, and we can have a guided tour. It might increase our odds.”

“O-okay! I-I had a lot of fun with Sasuke-kun today, so...I-I’d like to do it again!”

Itachi just gives a small, knowing smile. “...and I’m sure he enjoyed getting to show you more about our town, Hinata-chan.”

Once returned, they all settle in for the lunch Mikoto’s made, the mother greeting the younger pair in relief. But with them safe and sound, the conversation soon drifts.

Noticing Sasuke still looking a bit put out, Hinata gently nudges him with her shoulder. “T-thank you for taking me today. I think...that was one of the c-coolest things I’ve ever gotten to do: see pokémon like that!”

“...really?”

She nods.

“...even if we got lost?”

“I-it’s fine, Sasuke-kun. You still helped me do something I’d n-never have done otherwise.”

After a pause, he manages a smile. “...you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> More pokéverse! Haven't done this one in a while, and it's always fun to revisit. This one kinda falls in the middle, which...I try not to jump around in the order of the mini series, but I kinda had to xD
> 
> Poor Sasuke...he just wanted to look cool. Of course something had to go wrong! But it seems Hinata still had oodles of fun regardless, so...it's still a good day!
> 
> I'd say more, but it's VERY late and I'm very tired, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
